Call It An I'm Sorry Thing
by Beauty within the Forest
Summary: Isn't it sad when people forget your birthday? Wouldn't you agree you'd feel lonesome having to celebrate it on your own? It sucks when you have to keep reminding people. Rated T for language. Shizaya. Belated Happy Birthday Izaya! :D
1. It's May 4

**Me: Second story! I apologize if it seems a little mediocre. ^_^" Hope I'm not too late in posting this!**

**Izaya: I can't believe you forgot to greet me! Hmph, and after I was kind enough to give you one of my prized knives for ****_your _****birthday. I am aghast at you insensitivity. **

**Me: On the bright side, it gave me an idea for a story. *Izaya continues to glare* WAAAAHAHAHA! TT-TT I'M SORRY! PLEASE KNOW I AM VERY ASHAMED OF FORGETTING ABOUT YOU! **

**Izaya: *sigh* Fine. Since I pity your useless efforts… Please rate and review. ****_Beauty within the Forest_**** does not own me, or anything Durarara related. **

**Me: *sulks in a corner* /****_Ang sakit mo naman manalita. *sniff* Pusong bato./_**

* * *

"Oh Namieee~" came a singsong voice from a man in his early twenties.

"What?!" she snapped. She'd just finished a boatload of paperwork her inconsiderate boss magically pulled out from his hat of annoying tricks, and she was clearly not in the mood to deal with him and his childish-ness.

"It's May 4!~ How can you not recall what day it is?~" he said cheerfully.

"Let me guess: the day some poor idiotic couple forgot to use a condom and had you."

Izaya faked being hurt as he sighed. "How mean Namie~ Anyway, how should we celebrate?"

"I'm sorry, 'we'? Why would I want to celebrate with you?" As she said this, she packed her stuff, preparing for her leave. "Find other people to celebrate the hellish day of when you were born. Oh haha. My mistake. You can't. 'Cause no one likes you." And she slammed the door on a slightly amused Izaya, not giving him a chance to speak. He shook his head smiling, and looked down his apartment window watching his beloved humans pass by.

**IZAYA'S POV:**

Every year, it was the same. I don't get it. My humans should be throwing a feast in honor of their god's birth. Do they really not love me at all, as I love them? Every year I celebrate on my own in this manner:

-wake up and wait and see if anyone recalls May 4

-seeing how no one usually does, I head over to Ikebukuro to cause some mischief

-Shizu-chan would sniff me out and chase me

-after losing him, I head over to Russia Sushi and have some fatty tuna (didn't feel like visiting my sisters)

-then I'd go over to Ikebukuro's tallest building and gaze at my humans

-I go home

I'm not really the type that does huge, extravagant celebrations, but that would be nice for a change.

* * *

**Decided to chop it up into little chapters for easy digestion. ^_^ I like to blab in my stories. Almost kinda rare for me to write short stories. Hehe.. Next chapter on ze way!**


	2. Erika' Plan

**Me: Yesh! Here's ze next chapter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Ne Celty-san!" a girl called out. Said black rider slowed down to a halt as said girl with a blond boy caught up to her.

_~Good morning Erika, Walker. What do you guys need?~ _she typed.

"We need help in organizing a surprise party" Erika chirped.

_~Oh? For who?~_

"For Izaya of course."

_~It's Izaya's birthday today?!~_

"Yep. We felt kinda bad for him, seeing as how no one really celebrates with him. So Walker and I decided-"

"-that as an act of kindness, pity, and remorse-" Walker interrupted.

"-we'd throw him one" Erika finished smiling brightly.

_~O-kay…what do you want me to do?~_

"Have everyone gathered at Russia Sushi at exactly 6 p.m. sharp."

"That include Shizu-chan!~" Walker and Celty face palmed themselves.

"We've been through this: Izaya and Shizuo are not in love" Walker sighed.

_~Yeah. And having them together would spell destruction for Simon's restaurant.~_

Erika shook her head with an enthusiastic and all knowing smile.

"_YOU _people may not see it, but clearly they're just having a hard time confessing their true feeling for each other. I'm just giving them a nudge in the right direction. And I'm confident Iza-iza would be more than willing to celebrate with Shizu-chan."

_~I hope you know what you're doing~_ and after that, Celty zoomed off.

"Are you positive this will work?" Walker asked in doubt.

"Of course! Iza-iza's probably just dying to be in his arms on his special day.~"

* * *

**Well that was short... XD Next one please~**


	3. Thank You

**Me: Heeeey~ :D May I present to you chapter number three!**

* * *

By 5, Izaya had left his apartment and went over to Ikebukuro, wearing his trademark hood and smirk. No one interesting had passed by. Then his phone vibrated.

_Please meet me at the park. This is important. –Celty_

"I wonder what's so important~" he said as he skipped merrily on his way to the park. When he got there, he saw no sign of the dullahan but instead of a blond in a bartender suit.

"Ne Shizu-chaaan!~" he waved. Shizuo felt a nerve pop as he turned to the source of such an annoying voice.

"Izaya…" he growled. "Why are you here?"

"Ah, I had just received a text from Celty telling me I should come here. And since I had nothing better to do, I decided to go.~"

"Bullshit. If I said stay away from Ikebukuro…" he said gripping onto a nearby streetlight, eventually uprooting it from its post. "STAY THE HELL AWAY!" and off the poor innocent streetlight flew, Izaya merely stepping out of the way. Thus the chase began. Throw in Shizuo's curses, Izaya's maniacal laughter, and anyone who didn't want to end up dead moved out of the way. This is what you'd expect from their daily fights (just in case you're new to Ikebukuro. We wouldn't want you to get in the way. It's for your own safety).

-Heavy objects flying through the air (courtesy of Shizuo).

-Knives, curses, and insults thrown back and forth each other.

-Human and deadlier versions of Tom and Jerry.

But what Izaya didn't expect, was to be caught in a dead end alleyway. He had been hit with a strong blow to the stomach, sending him flying, disarmed of his precious switchblade, with Shizuo's foot threatening to crush Izaya's throat. A strangled smile plastered his face which unnerved Shizuo a bit.

"Congratulation, Shizu-chan…" he choked. "You caught me…And…before I bit the dust…at your hands allow… me to say, thank you."

Shizuo didn't want to believe it but he felt his thanks was sincere.

"What're playing at, bastard?" lifting his foot a bit so he could talk properly.

"Nothing. I'm sincerely thanking you for being there for me."

"Hah?"

"You're always ready to chase me, so thanks. Especially today every single year without fail."

"The fuck are you getting at flea?" he was seriously not getting anything Izaya was telling him. Suddenly, Shizuo's phone vibrated. He took a glance then grunted. Removing hi foot from Izaya's neck, he bent over to pick him up and slung him over his shoulder.

"Pray tell where you're taking me~"

"Just shut up."

* * *

**Me: Oh my! Where is Shizuo taking him? Why didn't he kill him? What will happen next? Oh the uncertainty! *O***

**Shizuo: Shut up and get on with it.**

**Me: No appreciation for theatricality.**

**Izaya: It's nowhere near theatric. It' dramatic. B|**

**Me: t(TT_TT) **


	4. Surprise!

**Me: One more chapter to go!~**

* * *

They entered a dark building. And Shizuo tossed Izaya to the ground as he landed with a thump.

"Gee, you couldn't have been a _little_ gentler?" Izaya said standing up. Suddenly the lights came on and there was a loud greeting of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY IZAYA!" Izaya turned and was shocked at the sight before him. Turns out the dark building they had entered was Russia Sushi, and right in front of him were tables filled with fatty tuna, sushi platters, and just about anything from Simon's menu. Speaking of Simon, he walked up to him with a big grin and a bone-cracking slap to the back. "Come eat! Birthday platters everywhere!" he chuckled. Everyone was there: Shinra, Celty, Erika, Walker, Dota-chin, Togusa, and even Mairu and Kururi.

"What…is the meaning of this?" he asked, trying to keep his composure. His sisters glomped him.

"Stupid Iza-nii! Obviously we're celebrating your birthday!" Mairu yelled, then tearfully gave an apology for forgetting.

"Yeah. Real sorry about that Izaya," Shinra laughed nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Hey, just so you know Iza-Iza, I organized this lovely event because I figured you needed it.~" Erika winked. "Well, let's eat!" Walker yelled. And their little party went in motion. Shizuo stood in a corner, just staring at his archenemy. _Impossible anyone could do something so nice for a heartless bastard, _he thought. But looking at how sincerely happy the flea was… _He looks way better if he smiled normally. It suits him pretty well…He's actually pretty ado-_

"What the fuck was that about?" he grumbled. Celty walked up to him and gave him a plate of sushi and typed a quick message.

_~Something bothering you?~_

"More or less."

_~Care to talk about it?~_

"I'm just thinking: why would any sane human being try to do anything nice for _him? _This is Izaya we're talking about! The one psycho that ruins people's lives. I know it sounds harsh but still!"

_~It's true he's not really a good person, and he does ruin a lot of people's lives, but that doesn't mean he can't feel emotions.~_

"And then when I caught him during our chase, he thanked me for _being there for him. _Like what is that supposed to mean?"

_~Better ask him yourself.~_

"Ne, Shizu-chan! I forgot you were here the entire time!~ " Izaya approached. Shizuo gave a growl in reply. Then Izaya handed him a big slice of cake. It was chocolate with whipped cream icing. Shizuo's eyes widen at the sugary pastry. "Here. You can have it. I'm not really into sweets." Finishing off the last of his sushi, he went right into eating the cake. He looked up to see Izaya smiling, and really enjoying himself. "You can have as much cake as you want. I'll be helping myself to some fatty tuna if you need anything."

He ate his cake with such concentration until realization struck him. Like that time some gang member struck him in the head with a bat. He set the plate down, and dragged Izaya out of Russia Sushi, Erika laughing giddily. "What'd I tell you Walker? They just needed a little push. C'mon!"

* * *

**Me: ~...****_until out of the blue, a feeling so true, bigla na lang sinabi sa akin that... _****EVERYBODY!~**

**Me and Erika: ~****_This guy's in love with you pare! (x3) Bading na bading sayo!~_**

**Kadota: Walker, hand me the duct tape.**


	5. About Damn Time, You Two!

**Me: Final chapter done! For those wondering as to what Erika and I were singing in the previous chapter, it's called This Guy's In Love With You Pare by Parokya ni Edgar. I suddenly recall how it suits those two perfectly. ;)**

**Shizuo: Yeah. Except you suck at singing.**

**Me: I'll have you know that when I sing, I bring rain too cool us in a hot weather.**

* * *

"Uhm…Shizu-chan?-"

"What do you usually do at this time?"

"Well, I go to the top of the tallest building in Ikebukuro and just observe my precious humans."

"Well then let's go there." Shizuo picked up paced while dragging Izaya behind him. They made their way to the top and sat on the edge of the building, admiring the breathtaking view of the city. Yes. Shizuo and Izaya are not fighting. They're at peace just chilling with each other's company. They sat in silence until Izaya broke it.

"This is the best birthday I've had in years. I'm really happy about Erika's effort to throw a party for me" he said staring below him.

"I think this is the first time I've ever seen you without that stupid grin on your face. You really enjoyed yourself, huh?"

"Yeah. Actually I did really enjoy myself. It's rare you know for things like this to happen. Since I live on my own." Shizuo noticed how his eyes seemed to hold a little bit of sadness. He also took note of how the city lights made his ruby eyes glitter like a gem.

"Don't your sisters visit you?" Izaya shook his head.

"It's the other way around. I visit _them._ My own sisters don't remember my birthday. I'll tell you honestly, I'm sick of having to remind people about it. It's nice how this year, at least someone did remember."

Shizuo nodded in understanding.

"Hey flea, what did you mean by me being there for you?"

"I like to entertain the thought that you being there, always ready for a chase, meant that you remembered."

"Even if I didn't remember it at all?"

Izaya chuckled. "I won't care if everyone else forgets, as long as Shizuo's ready to chase me with such hatred that's good enough for me."

"Next time around, I won't forget."

Without hesitation, he leaned in and sealed their lips together. Stunned by such an unpredictable act, he made no move in stopping it and duly kissed back. Izaya broke it off first, smiling.

"This is _definitely _the best birthday I've ever had."

* * *

~.~.~.~.~.~Extended Ending~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"What'd I tell you guys?" Erika said in a triumphant tone showing Kadota and the rest of the gang a picture of the deadly duo kissing she had taken with her phone.

"Well…I'll be damned…" Kadota mumbled in disbelief.

"Now pay up!" Each member handed over 10,000 yen from their wallets in defeat.

* * *

**Shizuo: Anyone else notice how she's making everyone forget his birthday in the story when in the first place it was her that forgot it and now her redirecting all the blame to the other characters?**

**Izaya: Looks like the protozoan finally got a brain~**

**Shizuo: *nerve pop* Are you looking for a fight?! **

**Me: Ah~ Love. ^_^**


End file.
